Kamen Rider OOO
is the twenty-second entry of the Kamen Rider Series. It began airing on September 5, 2010, the week following the conclusion of Kamen Rider W, joining and then in the Super Hero Time lineup, until its conclusion on August 28, 2011. The series' titular Kamen Rider made a cameo appearance in the film Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate. The catchphrase for the series is . Production OOO is written by Yasuko Kobayashi, known for the screenplays of , , Kamen Rider Ryuki, Den-O, and . The creature designers are Yutaka Izubuchi, known for his work on the Lords in Kamen Rider Agito, and Tamotsu Shinohara, known for his work on the Mirror Monsters of Ryuki, the Orphnoch of Kamen Rider 555, and the Fangires of Kamen Rider Kiva. Unlike several previous Heisei Rider Series, no alternate name has been given yet for the three O's in the title ( read as "Double" and read as "Φ's/Phi's/Faiz") aside from an alternate spelling of the name of the main Kamen Rider: Ooz.Hyper Hobby, September 2010 Both "OOO" and "Ooz" are intended to be read as "O's", referring to the multiple uses of the letter in the title as well as . The title OOO signifies the three medals that the main Kamen Rider uses to transform as well as being representative of the infinity symbol with an additional circle. The 28th episode of Kamen Rider OOO serves as the 1000th episode of the Kamen Rider Series since Kamen Rider premiered on April 3, 1971. The episode was originally set to premiere on March 27, 2011. However, due to the , the airing of this episode was postponed by one week to April 3, 2011. For the 999th and 1000th episodes, various guest stars with the kanji for in their name were featured: Chiaki, Chisato Morishita, Chinatsu Wakatsuki, and the duo, Harisenbon (sen also being Japanese for 1000). Plot Eiji Hino is a traveling man who has no place to call home and a tragic past. When metallic creatures known as the Greeed awaken after their 800-year slumber to attack humans and feed off of their desires, the disembodied arm of the Greed named Ankh gives Eiji a belt and three Medals to fight the other Greed as Kamen Rider OOO. The mysterious Kougami Foundation approaches Eiji and begins assisting him in his fight against the Greed, though their true motives are not clear. As Eiji fights the Greed and their Yummy monsters, learning more of the Greed and Ankh, he starts to find a purpose beyond his journey. Characters Kamen Riders Movie exclusive Allies Izumi Siblings *Hina Izumi *Shingo Izumi Kougami Foundation *Kousei Kougami *Erika Satonaka Cuisine Restaurant Cous Coussier *Chiyoko Shiraishi Other Allies *Yoshino Akechi *Tokugawa Yoshimune *Kamen Riders |Philip/Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Electro-Wave Human Tackle |Yuriko Misaki |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: navy; "|Kamen Rider G3-X |Makoto Hikawa |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Navy; "|Kamen Rider Knight |Ren Akiyama |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: yellow; "|Kamen Rider Kaixa |Masato Kusaka |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Chalice |Hajime Aikawa |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: blue; "|Kamen Rider Ibuki |Iori Izumi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: blue; "|Kamen Rider Gatack |Arata Kagami |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Green; "|Kamen Rider Zeronos |Yuto Sakurai |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Kamen Rider Ixa |Keisuke Nago |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: cyan; "|Kamen Rider Diend |Daiki Kaito |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Red; "|Kamen Rider Accel |Ryu Terui |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Teal; "|Kamen Rider Birth |Akira Date |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: green; "|Kamen Rider Gills |Ryo Ashihara |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: green; "|Kamen Rider Zolda |Shuichi Kitaoka |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Kamen Rider Delta |Shuji Mihara |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: maroon; "|Kamen Rider Garren |Sakuya Tachibana |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: green; "|Kamen Rider Todoroki |Tomizo Todayama |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: skyblue; "|Kamen Rider Drake |Daisuke Kazama |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: White; "|Kamen Rider Saga |Taiga Nobori |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: orange; "|Kamen Rider Scissors |Masashi Sudo |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: magenta; "|Kamen Rider Raia |Miyuki Tezuka |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: silver; "|Kamen Rider Gai |Jun Shibaura |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: purple; "|Kamen Rider Ouja |Takeshi Asakura |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: #CFB53B; "|Kamen Rider Odin |Kamen Rider Odin |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: blue; "|Kamen Rider Tiger |Satoru Tojo |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: brown; "|Kamen Rider Imperer |Mitsuru Sano |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Kamen Rider Femme |Miho Kirishima |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Ryuga |Dark Shinji |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: LimeGreen; "|Kamen Rider Verde |Itsuro Takamizawa |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Green; "|Kamen Rider Leangle |Mutsuki Kamijo |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: green; "|Kamen Rider Zanki |Zaomaru Zaitsuhara |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: yellow; "|Kamen Rider TheBee |Masato Mishima |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: darkviolet; "|Kamen Rider Sasword |Tsurugi Kamishiro |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: green; "|Kamen Rider KickHopper |Sou Yaguruma |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: brown; "|Kamen Rider PunchHopper |Shun Kageyama |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto |Souji Kusakabe |} Villains Greeed Yummy *Kamakiri Yummy *Otoshibumi Yummy *Neko Yummy *Piranha Yummy *Bison Yummy *Same Yummy *Ageha Yummy *Siam-Neko Yummy *Rikugame Yummy *Kabuto Yummy *Kuwagata Yummy *Lion-Kurage Yummy *Batta Yummy *Ei-Sai Yummy *Omu Yummy *Ika-Jaguar Yummy *Combatman Yummy *Shachi-Panda Yummy *Kuro Ageha Yummy *Pteranodon Yummy *Fukuro Yummy *Unicorn Yummy *Uni-Armadillo Yummy *Shamo Yummy *Ankylosaurus Yummy *Hagetaka Yummy *Nue Yummy Others *Bells *Foundation X **Super Galaxy King *Dai-Shocker **Doktor G * ** ** Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : . * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : *Female Biker (27): *Female Biker (27): *Female Fan (28): *Shocker Combatmen (28): ** ** * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider OOO: http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/OOO/story/1193222_1793.html * Ankh, Kamen Rider BirthKamen Rider OOO / OOO Character Book Count the medals!, Kamen Rider Birth Prototype (Shintaro Goto): * Kamen Rider Birth Prototype (Akira Date): Kamen Rider OOO Character Book Vol.2 "Happy Birthday" * Uva, Shachi-Panda Yummy: * Kazari: * Gamel, Ankh (Lost)"HERO VISION" Vol. 40, Shamo Yummy: * Mezoolhttp://www.toei.co.jp/tv/OOO/story/1193914_1793.html, Ankh (understudy)http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/OOO/story/1195776_1793.html: * Kyoryu Greeed, Eiji GreeedKamen Rider Fourze Offical Book : FOURZE GRADUATION, White YummyOOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders "40 Years Chronicle, Waste Yummy: * Ankh (opening dance): Songs ;Opening theme * "Anything Goes!"Otona Fami, No. 26 ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Tatsuo (of everset and Galveston 19) ** Arrangement: Tatsuo & Kotaro Nakagawa ** Artist: ;Ending theme *"Regret nothing ~Tighten Up~" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: Eiji Hino (Shu Watanabe) **Episodes: 5, 7, 13 *"Got to keep it real" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: Eiji Hino (Shu Watanabe) **Episodes: 6, 16, Movie War Core *"Ride on Right time" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: Eiji Hino (Shu Watanabe) **Episodes: 9, 10, 15, 40, 42, 45 *"Sun goes up" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: Eiji Hino (Shu Watanabe) **Episodes: 12 *"Time judged all" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: Eiji Hino × Ankh (Shu Watanabe & Ryousuke Miura) **Episodes: 20, 22, 23, 25, 28, 48 *"Shout out" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: Eiji Hino (Shu Watanabe) *"POWER to TEARER" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: Eiji Hino (Shu Watanabe) & Akira Kushida **Episodes: 36, 44 * *:"POWER to TEARER", the theme song for Putotyra Combo, is the first song that Akira Kushida is featured on the main vocals. *"Reverse/Re:birth" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: tatsuo (everset) **Artist: Akira Date & Shintaro Goto (Hiroaki Iwanaga & Asaya Kimijima) **Episodes: 38, 46, 47 ;Insert theme * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Koichi Fuji **Episodes: 27 *"WIND WAVE" **Lyrics: Tsuyoshi **Composition: Ayano **Artist: Tsuyoshi & Ayano **Episodes: 35 Novel , written by Nobuhiro Mori, is part of a series of spin-off novel adaptations of the Heisei Era Kamen Riders. The novel is split in three parts. The first part, Ankh's part, focuses the origin of the Core Medals, the King, and the Greeeds from Ankh's point of view and reveal secrets unanswered from the series. The second part, Birth's part, takes on the Birth Driver's point of view, deciding between Akira Date and Shintaro Goto to see who is worthy to use it. The final part, Eiji's part, focuses on Eiji's past and reveals how he met Alfreed. The novel was released on November 30, 2012. OOZ Kamen Rider OOO: OOZ is the S.I.C. Hero Saga story for OOO, which is a sequel to OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders. Video game A port of Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes titled was released on both the PlayStation Portable and Nintendo Wii on December 2, 2010. In addition to adding Kamen Rider OOO to the game, the previous Heisei Riders' most powerful forms (e.g., Kuuga Ultimate Form & Double CycloneJokerXtreme) are added as playable characters as well as other Heisei Kamen Riders not included in either of the two previous versions. References External links * '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダーオーズ/OOO Kamen Rider OOO] at Japanese Wikipedia *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/ Kamen Rider OOO] at TV Asahi *[http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ooo/index.html Kamen Rider OOO] at Toei TV *[http://mv.avex.jp/ooo/ Kamen Rider OOO] at Avex Group Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Wild Beast Category:Heisei Era